The field of the invention is sporting goods, and the invention relates more particularly to the sport of boardsailing. Boardsailing utilizes a sailboard which is a special surfboard with a mast and sail that is mounted on a swivel, universal joint. When the mast is not held upright by the user, the mast and sail will fall by gravity into the water.
Boardsailing equipment includes a boom which is a double unit running on both sides of the sail. The double boom is fastened together at the forward end and securely fastened to the mast so the mast will rotate with the boom.
An arduous task in the sport of boardsailing involves raising the sail and mast from the surface of the water. This is particularly true for learners since in learning the sport, it is common to capsize many times. After capsizing, the sailboard sail floats on the surface of the water. Typically, a single uphaul line is affixed to the front of the boom, and this line is grasped, and the sail is pulled out of the water by pulling on the line from the front of the boom. Because the sail is resting in the water, it requires quite a bit of strength to lift the sail out of the water.